Gwyn Whitehill
'''Gwyn Whitehill '''is the eldest and only daughter of Lord Ludd Whitehill. Biography Background Gwyn is from House Whitehill, and therefore is from their family seat of Highpoint. At some point in her youth, she fell in love with Asher Forrester, when he was seventeen. However, bloodshed ensured between the two rival houses, and he was exiled across the Narrow Sea to Essos, ending their relationship. "Iron From Ice" Gwyn does not appear in Iron From Ice but her name can be first seen on the codex page. "The Lost Lords" Gwyn appears in this episode if Ryon is not brought back to Ironrath for his father's and brother's funeral. She comes to Ironrath by her own accord, and wishes to speak to Lord Rodrik. She lets him know that she is looking after Ryon at Highpoint, and that he is worried he is forgotten about. "The Sword in the Darkness" In this episode, Duncan tells Rodrik that Gwyn would like to speak to him. They ride out into the Ironwood forest traveling down a deforested path to meet Gwyn. Gwyn finds Rodrik and pleads with him to put an end to the fighting with diplomacy and peace rather than bringing their houses to open war. She also tells Rodrik that the Whitehills know about the plan the Forrester small council decided upon and warns him that there is a traitor among his council. She then sneaks off into the forest before a group of Whitehill men find them. "Sons of Winter" Gwyn is first seen in Highpoint and welcomes Rodrik, Elissa Forrester, Duncan/Royland and the Glenmore soldiers (if Rodrik chose to bring them) to Highpoint and thanked them for accepting her father's invitation, while she guides them to the dining hall, depending on the player's choices she will either thank Rodrik for putting up with Gryff and expresses sympathy for how hard it was, or will be upset by Rodrik standing up to Gryff and warns them her father will play it his own way. She introduces the histories of Highpoint and Ironrath, as well as the Whitehill's family portrait to her guests. When she arrives at the dining hall she notices that Ludd has not arrived yet, puzzled, she leaves the dining hall to search for her father while leaving Rodrik and the others alone with the Whitehill soldiers. Shortly after she and her father arrived from the upper floors, both Whitehills and the Forresters sat down and started to discuss about Ironwood business. Ludd will be upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told Gwyn that his behavior not worth putting up with, Gwyn patiently tells his father to give Rodrik some time. When Rodrik reveals that Gryff is imprisoned, much to the Whitehill's shock, he offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd will grab his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and suddenly holds a tool to Ryon's cheek, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall, Gwyn begs her father and tries to calm everyone down by saying 'This is not what we agreed' but in vain, Ludd will rebuff by saying that it's on Rodrik and not him. After Ludd shows mercy to Ryon, and orders the Forresters to leave the hall. Gwyn, unable to keep her promise to Rodrik about offering a truce towards the Forresters, is greatly upsetted by this and apologises to Rodrik as they leave. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery TLL Gwyn Funeral.png TSITD Gwyn Meeting.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png ru:Гвин Уайтхилл Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Whitehill, Gwyn Category:Articles with Telltale related content